Madness Takes Its Toll
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Rocky Horror!AU - James and Lily happen upon a creepy castle when their car breaks down, where they meet Rabastan and his newest 'Creation', Regulus.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**

 _Holyhead Harpies; Beater 1_

 **Mandatory Prompt** \- The Rocky Horror Picture Show

 **Optional Prompts** \- Mirror / Incident

 _Thanks to the Harpies for the team effort Beta-ing_

* * *

 **Madness Takes Its Toll**

* * *

 _I would like, ah, if I may, to take you on a strange journey. It seemed a fairly obvious night when James Potter and his fiancee, Lily Evans, two young, ordinary, healthy kids, left Godric's Hollow that late November evening, to visit a Dr. Albus Dumbledore, ex-tutor, and now friend to both of them. It's true there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black, and pendulous, towards which they were driving. It's true, also, that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air, but, uh, they being normal kids and, on a night out… well, they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening, were they?_

James sighed. "Pretty sure we're lost, Lils."

"Just turn back, it's fine," Lily replied, offering up a sweet smile. "It's no surprise, what with the weather and all, I can barely see a foot in - What the bloody hell was that?"

Groaning, James pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Blowout. Dammit!" He hit the steering wheel.

"Just change the tire," Lily murmured, rubbing his hand comfortingly.

"Ahhh. I can't. Sirius and I were messing around with the car and… well. We had a small… incident. I mean. I was supposed to get the spare tire fixed and I, um, forgot? Sorry, Lily."

Lily snorted. "When am I ever surprised about what you and Sirius get up to?"

"I think we passed a castle a little way back down the road. You wait here, and I'll go and call for help."

"I'm coming with you," Lily argued, already taking her seatbelt off. "God only knows what trouble you'll get yourself into if I let you go alone."

"It's raining, Lils. Your hair will frizz up."

Hitting his arm gently, Lily laughed. "Are you scared you won't find me attractive when my hair is a mess?"

"Ah, Lily. You know you're always the most beautiful girl in the room to me."

Lily nodded, smirking. "Come on then, Romeo. Let's start walking."

James wrapped his arm around Lily, holding her close to his chest to try and protect her a little from the horrific weather. As they neared the castle, Lily shifted closer still.

"There's light's on, at least," James murmured. "Hopefully, they have a phone. And maybe a towel. And a hairdryer-"

Lily laughed. "Stick with the phone and don't be cheeky, James Potter."

"Yes, ma'am."

 _And so, it seemed that fortune had smiled on James and Lily and that they had found the assistance that their plight required. Or had they?_

The door creaked open to reveal a rather dour looking man, his long hair sweeping his shoulders. Lily had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing at the bald patch in the middle of his head.

"Hello. I'm James Potter, this is my fiancee, Lily. We broke down a little way along the road, and we were hoping you'd have a phone we can use to call for breakdown assistance?"

The man stared at them for a moment. "You're wet."

Lily blinked. "It's raining."

With a single nod, the man replied, "Yes… I think you'd both better come inside."

They were led into the castle, both peering around with interest.

"What is this place?" Lily asked quietly, clinging to James' hand.

Shrugging, James grinned. "Dunno. Looks like the kind of place Sirius and I would have explored as kids, though."

Lily huffed. "Of course it does. I'm marrying a child."

Muffled noise reached their ears and James offered a sound of interest. "Are you having a party?" he asked them man who'd opened the door to them.

"You've arrived on rather a special night. It's one of the Master's affairs. He does like to entertain."

They were led into a rather grand looking ballroom, both stopping as they reached the door. The people inside were… a rather odd looking group, and Lily had to quell the urge to hide behind James when all eyes focused on them.

"James… maybe we should leave?"

"Eh? Why?"

"They're a bit…"

James pressed a brief kiss to her temple. "It's fine. I'll look after you."

A man stepped forward, clearly the 'Master' of the house if the way the other guests deferred to him was any indication.

"How do you do? I see you've met my faithful handyman."

James held out a hand that wasn't taken. He dropped it uncertainly. "I'm glad we caught you at home, though I'm sorry for interrupting your party. Do you have a phone we could use?"

"We'll just tell them where we broke down, and go wait by the car," Lily added quickly. "We don't want to be a bother."

"Don't panic, my dears," the Master told them, a wide smile on his face. "I'll have a mechanic go and see to your car. You should stay, enjoy the night, perhaps have a bite to eat. I'm sure you'll have the _best_ time."

"Oh, we don't want to impose," Lily replied. "Really, it's not -"

"It's no imposition," the Master interrupted. "I do love to show off to new people, and you've come along on the most exciting of nights. My newest invention- creation- is finally complete. Come, come, you must allow me to show you the lab!"

"Um… James?" Lily whispered.

Squeezing her hand to show he understood her apprehension, James nodded to the Master. "Of course. We'd, uh, be delighted."

"You're lucky to be invited to Rabastan's lab, you know," a woman to their left informed them with a smirk, as the Master, apparently Rabastan, walked off in front of them. "Some people would give their right arm for such a privilege."

"People like you, you mean?" James asked, frowning.

"Ha, I've seen it."

The Handyman pushed them forward none too gently. "Come on, the Master doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Lily, still clinging to James, forced herself forward, trying to ignore the impulse to run screaming from the house.

They were led to a laboratory, the likes of which neither had ever seen.

"Away," Rabastan muttered, waving a dismissive hand at the handyman. "I'll see to our… guests. Sit, sit," he added, gesturing them into seats. "I'm about to reveal my most handsome, spectacular, _life-changing creation_ \- and you have front row seats. Now aren't you lucky, my pets?"

Rabastan started flicking switches, muttering to himself. "You are the witnesses to my genius being _born_ … meet Regulus!"

A sheet on the lab slab shifted, and a man sat up, his hair awry, his eyes wild. Lily cringed into James' side.

"James…"

"I know, Lils. I know."

"Is he not the most exceptional beauty you've ever laid eyes on?" Rabastan breathed, his eyes heavy with lust as he stared upon the figure on the bed. "My lifes work, my… mine. He's all mine, to do with as I will."

He turned to Lily and James. "What do you think?"

"He's… okay?" James offered, looking slightly panicked. "I mean…"

"Okay!?"

"Uh… What James meant," Lily added, "Is that uh… well, I mean, he's very muscle-y, isn't he? I prefer my men… not so… chunky?"

"I didn't make him for you," Rabastan sneered. "He's for me, all mine. He's perfection!"

"Right," Lily agreed quickly. "Uh… yeah. He's… good."

Rolling his eyes, Rabastan waved his hand, catching the attention of the 'handyman'. "Severus will show you to your rooms."

"Rooms? That's not… necessary. Just… a phone… would be good. But, I think we've taken enough of your time so we should just… ah, go," James stumbled, standing up, Lily immediately at his side.

"Nonsense. Severus, rooms for our _guests_."

Before either of them could reiterate that they were quite fine with just leaving, Rabastan left the lab, his 'Regulus' at his heels.

 _There are those who say that life is an illusion, and that reality is but a figment of the imagination. If this is so, then James and Lily are quite safe… however the sudden departure of their host… and his 'Regulus'... had left them feeling both apprehensive and uneasy, a feeling which grew as they were shown to separate rooms._

Lily sat on the bed, her hands picking at her jacket hem. How the hell had they ended up here? She was alone, terrified, and beginning to wonder if they'd ever get out alive.

The room she'd been given was simple, a bed, a desk, a mirror, and a rug. She'd also been offered water, but the idea of eating or drinking anything offered by these people… she'd take her chances with dehydration first.

A knock on the door made her jump, and she stood from the bed to back up to the wall furthest from the door.

"Who's there?" she asked, fighting to keep her tone calm.

When no answer came, yet the knock happened not ten seconds later, Lily's curiosity got the best of her. Opening the door slowly, Lily was surprised to see 'Regulus' staring at her with doleful eyes, scratches all over his face.

"You're hurt," she murmured, somewhat dumbly. "Where is your… Where's Rabastan?"

Before she could ask any more questions, or get an answer for that matter, Regulus surged forward, his hands forceful as he pushed her back against the wall, his lips pressing against her in an uncoordinated yet passionate kiss.

Lily tried to push him away to no avail, as large hands swept along her sides, beneath her t'shirt, the calluses surprisingly gentle against her soft skin.

"Hmm," Regulus grunted, his eyes closed as he continued his assault. Lily didn't even notice when she stopped fighting, instead leaning into the unpractised lips and hands.

So into the sensations he was invoking, she didn't notice when another joined them in the room.

She gasped when he was ripped bodily away from her.

She didn't even see the knife coming towards her.

Blood leaked from her lips as she tried to speak, her eyes going dull as she took her last breath.

"Look at what you made me do," Rabastan growled, glaring at Regulus. "You're mine, Regulus. All mine. You need to remember that. I made you… I can just as easily break you. Do you understand?"

"...Yes… Master."

"Better," Rabastan murmured, reaching out a hand to stroke Regulus' cheek. "Come. We've the other locked away in another room, he must be dealt with."

"Yes, Master."


End file.
